mr douchey hyuuga
by littlehanyan
Summary: It wasn't until they got home that she realized exactly what had been going on. However, now she really wished she hadn't. Staying in the dark would have been better than finding out her family had been trying to set her up with the most annoying human being she'd ever had the misfortune to meet. / harry potter au


It was unlike her family to be late. That is why Mikan was really taken aback when they told her to go ahead and find their seats at the The Quidditch World Cup. Nevertheless, she did it. She was not gonna miss the start of the match, it had been years since Japan had been in the final. And besides, Nobara's cousin was part of the team and Mikan could not wait to see her play.

Nobara's cousin, Aoi, had been a part of the team for a really long time but had never been good enough to actually play in matches. This was the first time she was going to play so it was a huge even. For that reason the two families had decided to gather and watch the match together. Mikan didn't know anyone from the Hyuuga family all that well. She had met them on her brother's wedding and then she had went out for coffee with Aoi a couple of times but that was it. Still, they had been really nice so she was sure it would be fun to see them again.

Or so she thought.

Mikan was already making herself comfortable in her seat when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see a guy with black haired and crimson eyes. He looked about her age and had a scowl on his face. ''These seats are taken.'' He said matter-of-factly and stared at her. His look screamed 'move away'.

What was he talking about? All of these seats had been reserved for them thanks to Aoi. He must have made a mistake. And what was with that attitude? She would have given his a piece of her mind but she was currently in a stadium full of people and doing that would make such a scene. The girl took a deep breath and got ready to face him.

''I think there must have been a misunderstanding. These seats are saved for the Hyuuga and Yukihira family.'' She explained.

''Exactly. I am from the Hyuuga family.'' He said then raised an eyebrow. ''Could you be from the Yukihara family?''

''Yes, I am. But there's no way you're from the Hyuuga family. I know them and I've never seen you.''

''If you've really met them, there is no way you won't realize I'm one of them, you stupid girl. My mother and I are really alike.'' Had he just called her stupid? That douchbag. Anyway, Mikan gave him a once-over and it finally hit her. Crimson eyes and black hair. He really did look like Kaoru. He also possessed that strange beauty that she did. Mikan would never admit that though. Either way, he really did look like a Hyuuga, there was no doubt about that. Still there was one more question.

''If you're really a Hyuuga,'' which he obviously was but that was beside the point, ''why didn't you come to your cousin's wedding?''

He rubbed his temples as if he was getting tired of her. As if he was the one to speak! ''I am busy with my job so I often miss such things.''

''You could have visited when you were free. It's important to introduce yourself to you family. That is why no one knows you.''

''I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't like Nobara's choice all that much anyway, she could have done way better than that.''

Now he had crossed the line. ''Do you have something against my brother?!''

''You are his sister? I should have guessed.''

That was it. She was going to beat up that guy, damn the consequences. He annoyed her way too much and people needed to mind their own business anyway. What was so fascinating about a grown up girl beating the crap out of a grown up guy?

Mikan glared at him and was about to make her move when someone's arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back. ''Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, I see you've already met each other.'' Nobara exclaimed.

''Unfortunately.'' Mikan mumbled under her breath. ''I was about to beat him up before you got here.''

When Nobara let go of her, Kaoru pulled her into a hug as well. The woman had always seemed to like Mikan a lot for some reason.

Mikan was on the way to a seat that was as far away from Natsume as possible when she heard Rei and Nobara whisper something to each other. She could not catch much but she definitely heard her brother say ''I told you it was a bad idea''. What was all that about? First they are late, now this. There was something fishy going on and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

''You tried to set me up with him?! What were you thinking?!''

It wasn't until they got home that she realized exactly what had been going on. However, now she really wished she hadn't. Staying in the dark would have been better than finding out her family had been trying to set her up with the most annoying human being she'd ever had the misfortune to meet.

Nobara looked down in her lap as if at a loss for what to say. Mikan already felt sorry for her sudden outburst, she knew her family had only meant to help.

''Well, Natsume-kun has been single for a very long time and so have you so we figured it wouldn't hurt to try.'' Nobara explained, still looking down.

''Well, with that attitude it's no surprise he is. I have trouble imagining anyone who would want to be with him. And if there is, I really feel bad for this person. ''

Hotaru, who was sitting on the couch, put down the book she was reading for a second. ''You are single, too, you know.'' She said and went back to reading.

Mikan turned towards her friend. ''Mine is by choice. His is due to his terrible personality.'' Hotaru did not look up, only sighed and turned the page. Mikan turned to look at Nobara and Rei. ''Anyway, I appreciate the thought but did you really think it would work? Nobara-chan, you know him. It should have been obvious.''

''We were hoping for a miracle.'' Rei and Nobara said in unison.

* * *

Mikan liked her job for the Daily Prophet. But there were those days when they would have her fill in for someone at the last minute. Today was one of those days.

She had finished all her work and was about to call Hotaru so they can hang out when her boss had stopped her and told her she would have to get an interview from some auror in an half hour. And she wasn't even surprised. With all of the side jobs she had to do she really needed to be promoted.

The meeting was supposed to take place in a wizarding coffee shop in the middle of Tokyo. When Mikan entered the place, she realized it was rather empty. She had been a little bit late because she had to gather her stuff and was hoping the auror wouldn't be too angry, they didn't like it when people wasted their time after all. She didn't even have time to look at the name of the person and had no idea who she would be dealing with.

The auror was supposed to be sitting on a table in the corner. Most of these tables were free but one was occupied but a blond man who was drinking his coffee. He didn't seem angry, in fact he looked rather friendly and Mikan sighed in relief. She was lucky.

She made her way towards the man and greeted him with a smile. ''Hello. I'm Mikan Yukihira from the Daily Prophet. Are you the auror I'm supposed to be interviewing?''

The man shook his head. ''No. I'm his friend though. He is currently at the restroom. My name is Ruka Nogi.''

Mikan took his hand and enthusiastically shook it. ''It's very nice to meet you.''

He seemed a bit startled at first but then he smiled. ''Likewise, Miss Yukihara.''

''Just Mikan is fine.''

''Then feel free to call me Ruka.''

Mikan set about getting ready for the interview, pulling out her quill and paper from her bag and setting them on the table. She heard footsteps coming from the restroom and when she turned around to look at the auror she almost ran out of the café. ''Y-you!'' She yelled at pointed her finger at the newcomer.

It was Natsume Hyuuga. Out of all the people in the world. Now she was pretty sure fate just hated her, there was no other explanation. At least he looked as happy to see her as she was to see him, which was not at all because he was an asshole.

''I'm afraid I have to go.'' Ruka said and started putting on his coat. In her mind Mikan begged him not to leave but she knew it was stupid. Even if she had said it out loud it wouldn't have stopped him. ''It was a pleasure, Mikan. I hope the interview goes well. Goodbye to both of you.'' Mikan watched his back as he exited the café. He was either blind or really hopeful. There was no way this would go well.

Both she and Natusume said their goodbyes and Mikan took a deep breath. She he had to do this. It was her job, nothing more, nothing less. ''Please take a seat.''

Natsume did as he was told. He did look unhappy to be here but he also seemed amused from the fact that she was unhappy because of his presence. The bastard. Still, Mikan was a professional and was not about to let him ruin her chance of an upcoming promotion.

The interview went… better then she thought it would have. Sure, the guy was a complete douchebag but he had his achievements as an auror. In fact he had saved a lot of people from Dark wizards in the past few years.

Still, Mikan was more than happy when she was done with the interview so she could get out of there. She expected Natsume to leave the moment they were finished but he stayed and watched her gather her stuff. After a long silence he opened his mouth. ''You must have heard that our families tried to set us up.''

Our families? ''You mean your family also did it?'' So it wasn't just the Yukiharas, the Hyuugas had a part in it, too. That was news for her but she really should have known.

''Horrible, I know.''

''I can't believe I'm saying that but you're right.'' It was the first and last time they would agree on something. ''Well, now that this interview is over, let's hope we'll never see each other again.''

* * *

''You have got to be kidding me.''

Mikan had broken her wand a few days ago. How, you ask? She had forgotten it was in her back pocket and had sat on it. She had immediately realized her mistake but it had already been too late for she had already heard the wand snap in half. She had survived a few days without one because she had been way too busy but now that it was the weekend she had went to the nearest wandmaker. She had planned it to be a nice afternoon but all such ideas flew from her head the moment she entered the shop and saw who was in there. Even from behind, she could always recognize Natsume Hyuuga. Screw destiny, honestly.

The weird thing was that he was with a kid. A kid!

''Didn't know you had a kid? Is that why your family was so desperate to find you a date?'' Why was she doing that? Just because he was in the shop it did not mean that she had to start a conversation. She could have just talked to the wandmaker. There was no reason to talk to Natsume Hyuuga but still she was doing it. What was wrong with her?

Natsume looked at her, he seemed rather surprised to see her in this shop. '''No. He lost his parents because of Dark Wizards and I have been taking care of him since then. He is starting school soon so we're here to get his first wand.'' He explained. ''And if I remember correctly, which I do, your family was just as desperate to set you up.''

That was a low blow but, unfortunately, the truth. Mikan chose not to reply, instead she kneeled in front of the child and smiled. ''Hello there. I'm Mikan. And you are?''

The child said nothing, just moved to hide behind Natsume. Mikan pouted and stood up.

''His name is Youichi. He is a bit weary in front of strangers.'' Natsume explained.

Mikan glanced at the Youichi. She felt so sorry for him. Losing his parents must have been so horrible. There were less Dark wizards nowadays but there were still some children who ended up orphans because of them, It was so unfair.

''Stupid girl…'' Mikan heard the child mumble and she glared at Natsume. ''What have you been teaching him, Natsume!'' She scolded him.

''He must have picked it up. That or he's very self-aware and can realize that you are a stupid girl.''

Mikan would have slapped him then and there but she didn't feel like getting kicked out. After all she needed a wand. Maybe she would do it on her way out if he was still there.

Still, she found herself watching him and Youichi quite often while she was trying to find the perfect wand for herself. Natsume was so nice and gentle towards the child, it was as if he was a completely different person. He might as well have been because he was smiling and Natsume Hyuuga never smiled.

When she had finally bought a wand Natsume and Youichi were nowhere to be seen. Well, she would have to save the slapping for some other time. Wait, what was she talking about? It will be better if she never saw him again, no matter how satisfying it would be to slap him in the face.

She exited the shop and was about to apparate home when she saw Natsume leaning on the wall, Youichi asleep in his arms.

''Why are you here? I thought you had already left. What is the point of standing here with a sleeping child? You should get him home.''

''I wanted to talk to you.''

''You? Talk to me? Well, that's a first one. What do you want?''

''Go on a date with me.''

Mikan's eyes widened and she actually dropped her bag. ''Excuse me? Where did that come from?'' She said as she picked up her bag from the ground.

''I didn't give me and answer. Will you go on a date with me?''

''Why would you want to go on a date with me? Wasn't I a 'stupid girl'?'' Mikan tried to imitate the way Natsume said it before, she wasn't very good at it.

''I said that only to rile you up. You're very entertaining when you're angry.''

''But you hate me. And I hate you.''

''Who said I hated you? You just assumed it. Sure, you can be annoying sometimes but that's all.''

''That doesn't change the fact that I hate you.''

''Do you really? Because if you really hated me you wouldn't start a conversation with me and you wouldn't stare at me at the shop.''

Mikan's face flushed red. ''I was not staring. I only glance at you once or twice.''

''If that's what you want to believe.'' Natsume shrugged. ''So will you go on a date with me?''

''FINE, FINE! I will go on a date with you!'' When she realized what she had said, she felt like punching herself in the face.

''Okay. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow evening.''

She could not believe she was actually going on a date with Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

 **I'm slowly uploading everything I wrote for the GA writing challenge on tumblr. This should be called the 'I didn't mean to write this much but I did' challenge. Yet again, I present you with something long but no way near my previous fic. I wish I could have continued it but it would have turned into another monster and I really did not feel like writing so much again. I didn't have the time anyway. I might continue it someday but I have so many things to write so who knows.**

 **Anyway it's my first time writing Natsume and Mikan who are meeting for the first time so I'm not entirely sure how good of a job I did. Let's hope they're not too OOC. Also there is background Rei/Nobara cause I'm trash and I put them everywhere.**

 **I don't know if you're noticed but this fic is basically a very short Pride & Prejudice AU. Natsume not liking Nobara's choice of husband and being a douche about it, the horrible first impression and then the secend chance Mikan gave him after seeing the good sides to him. I didn't even realize how similar it was for a long time. I just imagine grown up Natsume who didn't meet Mikan to be a lot of Mr. Darcy and the rest kind of happened.**


End file.
